


At first glance

by amamiya_toki



Series: Song of the Sun [6]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamiya_toki/pseuds/amamiya_toki
Summary: The moment he met him, Tsunashi Ryuunosuke knew that Ousaka Sougo was the person that he would spend the rest of his life with. He had thought that they would first slowly grow close as acquaintances, and later hope that it will become something more special. Little did he expect that fate had other plans in store for them that would transform their lives completely.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the much-awaited "another story", covering the beginnings of Ryuu and Sougo's relationship!
> 
> Special mention for cyanpeak, who supported this goal on ko-fi (and gave me enough coffee to survive two weeks of overtime hell). Thank you so much for your support! I hope this story will not disappoint you!
> 
> I'll ramble on more in the endnotes, so please enjoy!
> 
> **Written in Ryuu's POV**

That day, when I laid my eyes on him for the first time, I knew that he was the one for me.

It may sound like a line from a cheesy love story, but that was the only way I can describe my first encounter with the man I had chosen to love and spend the rest of my life with.

My name is Tsunashi Ryuunosuke, and my dream was to become a professional stylist.

My studies included learning things like make-up and hair styling, which I had been interested in as a child because of my mother, who was a makeup artist as well. She specialised in bridal makeup and was quite famous in my hometown. When I was a child, before she remarried, she often brought me along with her when she had a job to complete. To a child of that age, the way cosmetics were used to enhance or change a person's appearance was akin to being a form of magic, and I had been captivated by it. After learning that there were many kinds of techniques, I had aimed to specialise in theatrical and special effects makeup which was much different from what my mother did.

However, my lack of confidence prevented me from pursuing my dreams.

I was not born a pure Alpha like my mother was. My father was a Beta and lived a simple life as a fisherman. When my parents divorced, for reasons I still do not know, my mother had taken custody of me because she was financially capable of providing for me. However, she did not stop me from going to visit or spend time with my father, even after she had chosen to remarry several years after her divorce. She never forced me to refer to or acknowledge my step-father, whose family name I now bear, as my father, either.

Despite that, many people around me still placed the expectations of my being an Alpha on me. They assumed that I would follow in the footsteps of my step-father, a hotel tycoon, and inherit his business. I had no desire to do so but had let their opinions and expectations guide my decisions.

After I graduated from high school, I did try to work in the hotel. I was not unfamiliar with the business and the day-to-day operations and management of the business, having observed and studied it during my schooling years. However, it soon became clear to me that this was not the right path for me. The more I struggled to continue with it, the more miserable I felt. Despite that, I did not consider straying from that path as it was something that I had chosen for myself. Giving up felt the same as being irresponsible and disrespectful to those around me, so I did my best to give it my all.

My mother was the one who gave me that forceful shove to go to Tokyo, to pursue what I truly wanted to do. Even when everyone else around me had been against it, she was the only one who continued to support me. Thanks to her, I finally had the courage to leave my hometown for the capital city of Tokyo.

Initially, she had offered to pay for everything, but I could not allow that. I would soon turn twenty, and would be an adult; I could not let her take care of me for that long when she still had my younger step-brothers to care for. Also, I had some savings to fall back on after working for about a year, so I had no reason to accept her offer. In the end, I convinced her to only sponsor my studies, on the condition that I would pay her back after I had started working. I would pay for my own expenses, including living fees and rent, out of my own pocket.

The apartment I had found was a simple one-room apartment in a neighbourhood a little far off from the city. It was a fifteen-minute walk from the station, which was had a straight train to the stations where my school and part-time job were close to.

Living in the city was a whole new experience and was very much different from my hometown. It was as if I was living in a different country altogether, and it took a while to settle in

Before I knew it, two years had passed since I left home.

My daily life still follows a somewhat fixed routine. I am still studying at my school of choice, Yaegashi Entertainment School, in the day. It was affiliated to Yaotome Productions which we work with for the industry experience part of the course. At night, I work part-time as a bartender at a small bar, five evenings a week including weekends. Every now and then, I meet up with a friend I had made from school, Yaotome Gaku who was the son of Yaotome Production's president, for dinner. If I have spare time, I would go out on walks or do a bit of window shopping.

There was nothing particularly interesting about my life then, not that it had bothered me much.

However, that changed when I first saw him.

To be honest, I was not sure what exactly about him caught my attention.

It could have been his fair skin that seemed smooth and supple to the touch. Maybe it was the colour of his soft hair, that was a shade of lavender that was so pale that it almost seemed white. Perhaps it was the unusual colour of his eyes, one that reminded me of the violets that bloom in the spring. Or it could be the aura around him, which reminded me of the light of a full moon shining down on the sea on a warm summer's night.

Regardless of what the reason was, I knew that the lasting impression he had left on me was that he was a very, very beautiful person. Not just in appearance, but as a person as well.

That day, even though I was standing about two doors' distance away from him, I could still see his features very clearly. He was absorbed in reading a book, so he did not notice that I was looking at him.

If I had to guess, he was probably a university student. At that hour, when people were rushing to commute to work or classes, he would have been wearing a school uniform if he had been any younger. He may have attended a volitional school like me but for some reason the way he carried himself gave off the aura that he was smart and well-educated, enough so to be able to enter a good university.

However, I did not approach or talk to him. After all, we were mere strangers, and it would be odd if not weird if I tried to make his acquaintance for no reason.

All I could do was to hope that I would meet him again.

The next morning, I came down to the station around the same time as I did the previous day.

Much to my disappointment, he was not there.

Perhaps he did not have classes early that day, was the reason I had come up with at that time to explain why he failed to appear. I decided to keep trying, hoping to be able to meet him once more.

Because I chose not to give up and kept trying, I did manage to see him again two days later.

He was already in the queue at his usual door, but at the back of it.

Without thinking, my feet picked up the pace so that I was able to stand right behind him.

The first thing that came to my senses was his scent. It was faint and calming... like lavender flowers. It was very pleasant and it put my heart, which had been pounding fast and hard, at ease. However, my eyes could not keep themselves away from the strip of black around his neck that stood out against his fair skin, beneath the collar of his shirt.

I had thought that it was a choker at first glance, but my instincts told me that it was not. That was, no doubt, a collar... the kind worn by Omegas to prevent an Alpha from biting them, especially during a heat-induced assault. That alone told me something very significant about him.

So he was an Omega, huh...

The collar itself hinted that he had no partner as of yet. I did not know that was a good or bad thing, but to me, the fact that he was an Omega did little to change my opinion of him. After all, I could never understand why some Alphas tend to look down on them, or why they had to be shunned and treated so badly.

But, that was not the point.

Regardless of what he was or what he may be, I still found myself attracted to him.

However, I did not know how I should approach him or express my feelings so I simply kept quiet and took notice of him each time I had the chance to be near him. But, despite how I kept the distance between us, my feelings for him only kept growing.

"You should muster up some courage and talk to him," Was what Gaku, one of the few people I consider a friend since I came to Tokyo, advised. "At least, it's better than waiting for a chance to come. Are you really fine with the way things are?"

I knew what he was trying to tell me, that I should make a move before it was too late. However, I simply could not bring myself to approach such a stunning person without a proper reason.

That was why I decided to wait for a chance, at least if fate would allow for it.

Little did I expect that that chance would, indeed, come.

And it was because I had taken it, I was able to know and grow close to the wonderful person named Ousaka Sougo. It had brought my new experiences and challenges to my mundane life, changing it in so many ways unimaginable.

This is the story of our beginning, about how a small bud of fondness was able to blossom into a love that is beautiful and everlasting.

**"Prologue" end**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I probably would not be doing daily updates for this unlike Song of the Sun. Reason being that it is a very busy period at work, seeing how I had been working an average of 2 to 3 hours overtime a day for the past three weeks. Things have calmed down but it would get even busier soon, I predict. I was aiming for once every five days but I'll have to see.
> 
> When I plotted this initially, I had only intended to cover Ryuu's side of the story due to the way I wanted to end the story. I'm not sure if I'll include Sougo's yet, but since I'm redoing the plot events I'm considering.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Written in Ryuu's POV**

"Thank you for your hard work! I'll be heading back first!"

That day was like any other day.

I finished my shift just a little past midnight, after the bar that I work in closes. Cleaning is usually done before opening, so unless there was something that had to be cleaned right away, I could head back after the last customer leaves and everything had been put back to its proper place.

"Thank you for your hard work, Ryuu-chan! It's always good to have you around to help!"

"Same to you, Owner. Thank you for your hard work."

"It's raining out there again, by the way, so make sure you have your umbrella with you!"

"I do, thank you for your concern. See you next week."

I quickly changed out of my uniform and gathered my things, leaving the shop for the station which was ten minutes away. I checked my wristwatch as I began walking, and quickened my pace to a half-jog when I realised that I would miss the last train if I did not hurry.

I reached the train station about two minutes before it was due to arrive, which was a relief. However, I still had to make it to the platform, so I could not slow down. Fortunately, the train had not come yet.

At this hour, the trains were almost empty. If there was anyone on board, they would often be exhausted or drunk salarymen.

I boarded the train as the doors opened, as there was no one alighting. From the direction I was facing as I entered the carriage, I could not see anyone on the train, so I assumed that I was alone in the carriage.

That was why you could imagine my surprise when I caught sight of him the moment I had turned around to sit down.

If there was anyone I had expected to meet on the train at this hour, it would certainly not be the person whom I have been admiring for the past six weeks or so. If he had not been asleep, I may have let out a small yelp in surprise.

He had taken the seat closest to the door, leaning his head against the glass panel as he slept. He had his usual brown leather bag on his lap, with his arms pressing down on it to either prevent it from slipping off or from being stolen. On top of it was something thick and wrapped in beige... perhaps a parcel or envelope.

Throughout the entire ride, I simply watched him sleep. As this is the first time I could see his face this closely, my attention was fixed on it.

He really was beautiful, I thought to myself as I studied his features.

His complexion, despite looking a little pale from what I presume was exhaustion and perhaps stress seemed to be quite smooth. I could make out the slight, but not obvious plumpness of his cheeks, as well as the nicely-defined shape of his jaw. His lips were neither too thick nor thin, shaped in a way that could almost be described as perfect. As for his eyes, I could not say much about them as they were closed. However, I noted that his eyelashes were quite long and that there were dark circles under his eyes.

Observing other people's physical traits and facial features was a habit of mine. However, aside from my observations, I had difficulty finding the right words describe him. You could say that this truly reflected how much I was captivated by him.

"This train will soon be arriving at Kichijouji station. The doors will open on the..."

I had been so focused on him that I was startled to hear the train announcement for my stop. I stood up quickly, ensuring that I had everything that was mine on my person.

I would have just proceeded straight to the door after that, but instead, I approached him.

Should I wake him up?

If he usually boards the train at this station every day, then he would also have to alight here too, right? But we have never spoken to each other before; he might think that I am weird or something…

I was not thinking clearly due to my nervousness, but when I saw the train pull into the station I knew I could no longer delay nor hesitate.

I placed my hand on his shoulder and shook him lightly. "Hey, you're going to miss your stop!"

He blinked awake and turned to look up at me. I felt my heart skip a beat as his gorgeous purple eyes looked straight into mine. He seemed to be in a half-awake state when asked me, "What station…?"

"Kichijouji!"

"Ah!" The realisation made him snap awake. "T-Thank you for waking me up!"

He stood up quickly, grabbing his bag as he rushed to get off the train.

However, he dropped the other item, which I picked up as it hit the floor. It was indeed an envelope, one that was thick and heavy. It bore the crest and logo of a university on the left-hand corner and only a name—Ousaka Sougo—written on it. That name probably belonged to him, and the contents of the envelope were likely some important documents of sorts in them and were not something that he wanted to lose.

"Wait, you dropped something!" I called out and ran after him.

It was fortunate that I did, if not I would have missed my stop.

The doors were closing as I dashed out. However, he was already out of sight, much to my disappointment.

But, what should I do with this?

I could leave it at the station's office so that he could pick it up, but it was already closed for the day.

Tomorrow was a Saturday and I had no class or plans aside from my part-time job, meaning that I would only need to leave for work in the late afternoon. Seeing how I did not have the ingredients to prepare breakfast, however, I could come down to the train station before I go to the shopping district to buy the ingredients I needed for the week's meals.

With that decided, I took the envelope home with me that night.

About seven hours later, after I had a hot shower and a good six hours of sleep, I set back off for the train station with the envelope, smartphone and my marketing necessities with me.

Unlike the weekdays, there were significantly fewer people heading to the station at this hour. I did consider the possibility that I would be able to meet him this early in the day, but I did not expect that I actually would be able to do so. The fact that I did make it feel like it was either by a stroke of luck or the work of fate. Whichever it was, I was grateful for that coincidence.

I saw him leaving the train station, looking a little down. He must have come to ask if anyone had turned in that envelope and was disappointed to learn that no one did.

"Pardon me!" I mustered the courage to call out to him as I approached him. "That young man over there, may I have some of your time?"

Fortunately, I was able to get him to look up at me, and into my eyes. "I'm sorry, but were you calling out to me?"

"Yes, I was. My name is Tsunashi Ryuunosuke. If I'm not mistaken, I happened to pick up something that belongs to you, yesterday night."

I showed him the envelope and his face brightened up.

"Yes, it is!" He took it from me with both hands, his expression expressing both his joy and relief. "I wouldn't know what I would have done if I really lost this. Thank you so much!"

"No, the pleasure is all mine."

At that moment, I was prepared for him to excuse himself and for us to part ways. There was no need for the conversation to continue after he had retrieved the item that he wanted. That was why I was surprised when he introduced himself.

"Apologies for not introducing myself earlier. My name is Ousaka Sougo. Pleased to meet your acquaintance." He gave a deep bow, which I felt was a little unnecessary. "If I may ask, are you perhaps the kind person who woke me up in the train last night?"

"Yes, I was."

"If you don't mind, I would like to thank you for that. As well as this." He gestured to the envelope. "If you don't mind, could I treat you to a cup of coffee, or perhaps some breakfast? I haven't had anything to eat this morning."

At that time, I felt like I had, indeed, been blessed with a chance.

"Neither have I, actually," I admitted to him sheepishly. "If you don't mind, I shall accept that offer of yours."

Perhaps it was my imagination, but I felt that he was beaming upon hearing me agree to his offer.

"I know a place nearby that serves up good and cheap western-style breakfasts. Their coffee is really delicious as well, and it's only five minutes from here. Do you mind if we go there?"

"Sure."

"I'll lead the way, then!"

_"Chapter 1" end_

**\- to be continued -**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who have not noticed, there is a side story specially written for Sougo's birthday featuring all four of the Tsunashi children. Please check that out if you have not read it yet!
> 
> I'll still try my best for weekly chapters, perhaps more often since I don't keep chapters in stock (I just post what I finish writing). Again, it depends on my workload at my day job. But unlike "Song of the Sun", "At first glance" would have more single chapters than chapter-in-parts.
> 
> Also, I realise I keep forgetting to reply to comments, so I got to get to that before they pile up again.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Written in Ryuu's POV**

The coffee shop he brought me to was located in one of the many alleys of the shopping district. It was in a secluded part of the area that even I have not heard of it. 

The standing lamp placed outside the shop was lit, indicating that it was open for business. 

"Coffeehouse... Java?" 

I was wondering if I had read the name of the shop right until I heard the tinkle of a bell. When I turned towards the direction of the sound, I saw him holding the door open for me. 

"Please, after you." 

"Ah, thank you." 

The interior of the shop reminded me of some of the old-style western food establishments I had been to in my hometown. The furniture was quite old. mostly made of wood and was dimly lit, but both aspects added nicely to the atmosphere. 

"Welcome, young Sou." An elderly man grunted in greeting as he acknowledged our arrival. "I see you brought a friend with you today. What's the occasion?" 

"He's just someone I'm indebted to, that's all. I'll be taking my usual seat." 

"Go ahead. Not many people come by here this early in the day, anyway. I'll have the kid bring the menus over later, so just take a seat first." 

His 'usual seat' was a table meant for two in the corner of the establishment near the entrance. As we sat down a younger man, wearing spectacles who looked around our age appeared from the kitchen, bringing us the menu and a glass of water each. 

The choices for breakfast was relatively simple as there were only three sets, labelled the 'Western set', 'French Toast set', or 'Just Toast set'. The prices were indeed very affordable and came with a cup of coffee as part of the set. However, the establishment had so many varieties of coffee, some I have never heard before, that it was difficult to make a choice. 

"Tsunashi-san, have you decided on what to have?" 

"I have decided on the food, but I'm in debate about what kind of coffee I should try. There are just so many varieties." 

"I know, right? Some of them are original blends that the owner himself had created, so I would recommend you try one of those since it is your first time here. How do you usually take your coffee?" 

"I'm used to taking it black, without anything added." 

"If that's the case, I would suggest the 'Southern Island'. It's not a blend, but I was told that he obtains the beans from a privately-owned farm in Japan." 

"I see. I'll go with your recommendation." 

"I'll get the waiter over to place the order, then." 

The waiter had been waiting at the counter and watching us the entire time, so the moment Sougo looked up he came over right away. 

"What will it be for you today, Sou, and your guest?" 

"The usual, please." 

"The Western set and an espresso? Got it. What about you, sir?" 

"I'll have the Western set as well, with a 'Southern Island'." 

"Got it. The food might take a little while, but I'll be right back with the coffee." He excused himself then and left us alone as he returned to the counter. 

At that time, my heart was pounding hard. We were the only customers in that establishment and he was sitting across the table from me. I was quite nervous, and it felt a little awkward to just remain silent while we were here together. Hence, I initiated the conversation. 

"Ousaka-san, are you perhaps a student?" 

"Yes. I've just begun my first year at W-University, in the School of Political Science and Economics." 

A first year... so he was younger than me by about three years... 

"I see. That's quite near here, isn't it?" 

"Yes, it is. Just a straight train's ride away. What about you, Tsunashi-san? Are you a student as well?" 

"Yes. I'm studying at Yaegashi Entertainment School." 

"That institution is affiliated to Yaotome Productions, isn't it? Are you aspiring to be an entertainer?" 

"No, not really..." I was reluctant to tell him, as I did not want him to make the same face of disgust as other people have to me. However, because he seemed eager to know, I felt compelled to tell him. "I'm actually studying to be a make-up artist." 

"Really? I thought you would be a model or actor because of your height and... well, the fact that you are quite handsome..." 

"Ahaha... people often tell me that being a make-up artist is a shame and waste of my looks, though..." 

'How can they say that? It was something that you wanted to do, wasn't it? I don't see how it could be anything but admirable." 

"Ousaka-san..." At that time, I felt like my attraction towards him had changed into something else. 

"I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation, but your coffee is ready." 

"Thank you, Yamato-san." 

The cups the placed in front of us quickly before the waiter excused himself. 

"Speaking of which, do you come by here often?" I decided to ask, as I noted how he seemed familiar with the staff. 

"Yes… The owner was an acquaintance of my uncle's. And Yamato-san is the relative of the owners. I heard he is learning the ropes here since he wants to open his own cafe in the city." 

"I see." It had bothered me why he had chosen to say it in past tense, but I chose not to question it. 

I picked up the cup of coffee in front of me and took a deep whiff. To my surprise, the deep fragrance of the coffee was too familiar to me. I took a sip and realised that I recognised this bitter, full-bodied flavour. 

"Is the coffee not to your taste, sir?" The waiter, who had returned with our food, asked. 

"Oh, that's not it. I was just thinking that this coffee has a very nostalgic fragrance... were the beans from Okinawa?" 

"You got a sharp nose, young man." The owner overheard us talking and spoke up. "You're the first to ever guess it right." 

"This was something I had the luxury of enjoying every day before I moved to Tokyo. There's no way I would be able to not recognise it." 

"You're from Okinawa?" Even until today, I could not understand what made Sougo surprised at that fact, more than everything else about me that he learnt about me through the years that we have been together. 

"Yes, I am. Is something the matter?" 

"Oh, no, it's nothing." 

As we ate breakfast, we both shared a little more about ourselves. The things that we liked, the things that we were passionate about… pretty much simple and ordinary topics. 

However, more than what we talked about or the information that we shared, I enjoyed the time that we were able to spend together more than anything else. There was this feeling of comfort and ease being around him which I cannot explain very well, but it made me feel that I would like to be able to meet him again. Not just once or twice, but many more times. 

I felt my heart sink a little when it was time for us to part. 

As much as I wished that we could spend the whole day talking, we both had things to do and our own lives to live. 

"Thank you for the wonderful breakfast, Ousaka-san." 

"It was nothing, Tsunashi-san. It has been a pleasure talking with you." 

"It's the same for me. If you'd like, perhaps we could meet again sometime, if time allows?" 

At that time, I had not been thinking before I proposed the question to him. I would have taken them back if I could as I had realised that my words could be interpreted in a rather... undesirable way. 

But before I could correct myself, he smiled at me and replied with a simple answer. 

"Sure." 

We exchanged email addresses and added each other on the Rabbit Chat application before we parted ways. 

As I went through my day, doing my much-delayed grocery shopping and chores before my part-time job, my head was still filled with nothing but him. I could not stop thinking about what I should talk to him about or where to I should invite him out... I mean, if he was willing to spend time with someone like me again. 

Despite that, I was too nervous to send a message and start the chat, not even a simple greeting. 

In the end, it was Sougo who began the conversation a week later. The purpose of his message to thank me for my help once more. He even explained that the envelope contained data for an important paper he was writing then, and would not have been able to complete and submit it on time if he had not met me to have it returned to him. He ended off his string of messages by telling me to contact him any time I wished, and that he would be open to having dinner on most Wednesday and Thursday evenings. 

Coincidentally, Thursdays were one of the two days which I did not have a shift at my part-time job. I jumped on that opportunity, remembering that there were several restaurants Gaku had recommended and was interested in going. 

That was how we began meeting more and more often. It began with it being a fortnightly affair by coincidence as we did not consciously plan to meet. Sometimes, we happened to run into each other near the station and in the city and end up going out for coffee. On other occasions, we did ask for each other's company to various restaurants and eateries. We even celebrated my birthday together, and his company was alone was all that 

Before we even realised, we met almost every week, as if it was natural for us to do so. The only time that we were unable to meet was around New Years when Sougo returned to his family's home for the holidays. We still kept in contact via messages, as we sent them to one another each and every day. 

Around the time when winter ended, the fact that the attraction that I had felt towards him was now much stronger slowly came to my awareness. What simply little specks of warm, fuzzy feelings had now become something much larger and with a definite name. 

And by the time I had realised it completely, spring had come again. 

_"Chapter 2" end_

**\- to be continued -**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again another cameo from Yamato. I'd love to give him more appearances but I want to make him a major character for once. Gotta start seeing if I got ideas to work on.
> 
> Also "Coffeehouse Java" was a random thing I couldn't come with anything manlier.


	4. Chapter 3A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Written in Ryuu's POV**

"You're going to what?!"

That day, on the first day of the new school year, I had bumped into Gaku on campus and we decided to go for lunch together. It had been at least a month since we last met, so we took our time talking and catching up at a soba eatery in the same neighbourhood.

Before that day, Gaku already knew about my regular meetings with Sougo. He had often teased about me pursuing him romantically as well. While it had been true that I harboured such feelings for Sougo, I myself had not been aware of those feelings until quite recently. That was why I did not… or rather, could not able to tell Gaku about them before.

That is why I cannot blame him for being surprised when I told him out of the blue that I intended to confess to Sougo, with the intention of dating him.

"Ryuu, I'll be honest with you." Gaku, who had been about to take a gulp of his tea before I had told him the news, put his cup down on the table. "I've always pegged you to be a bit of a wimp, so whenever I teased you about that Ousaka person I was simply jesting. I didn't mean it seriously."

"I know."

"I didn't think that a big guy as pure as you would actually be able to do things like fall in love... I'm amazed, somehow."

"I'm still a man, you know!"

"But yeah, jokes aside. How did it happen, really?"

"How, what?"

"You falling in love with him. Weren't you taken aback by how pretty he was and just wanted to be friends if I recall correctly?"

"Well, that was how it is at the beginning. I mean, there was something about him that just caught my attention. I don't deny the fact that I was smitten with him, or that I felt some sort of attraction to him."

"Ahh..."

"To be honest, I wasn't really aware of what my feelings towards Ousaka-san were, either. But I guess as I begun to spend more time with him and got to know him better, I realised that what I felt beyond for him had grown. I no longer just feel attracted to him just by appearance or the way he carries himself, but to everything that he is as a person."

"I see... that still doesn't make me understand why you've begun giving out the aura of a high school girl in love."

"I-I do...?"

"Well, it seems kind of pink-ish to me." Gaku flashed me a grin and gave me a hard pat on the shoulder. "Anyway, good luck. You're a really good guy, and I'm sure he has seen that in you. Have some confidence and go for it."

"Thanks, Gaku. I'll do my best."

"If you guys start dating, make sure to introduce him to me."

"Got it."

We went our separate ways outside the restaurant, as I was not heading back to campus. Industry experience was a major part of the course, and due to our affiliation with Yaotome Productions, there were numerous types of projects to work in. I looked forward to those more than classes in the school, and it got even more fun after I had selected my speciality which is done in our third year of study.

However, because of that, it means that I was busier than I was in the previous year. The selection of my specialities meant more sessions on campus, and in addition to continuing projects, there were also new ones taken up.

If you ask me, it was not a bad thing being busy, but it certainly was exhausting.

Sougo, too, was also beginning to get busy as he began his second year of study. With the introductory modules completed, he was now beginning to learn more advanced content. I heard him talk about it during our last dinner together, but it was beyond my level of understanding. But what was more important than the content of his lectures was how he seemed to be enjoying himself.

Now that I think about it, I had been compelled to confess my feelings to him for a very simple reason.

As both of us were starting to get busy, part of me became afraid that we would have less time to meet each other. And, because we would meet less often, we would slowly drift apart and eventually become disconnected from each other. In a way, it showed how strong my feelings were for him, that it influenced me to think that way.

If it were not for that, I would have let things gone normally, which also meant slowly. We were still young then, trying our best to slowly prepare ourselves to enter society as proper adults. Time was on our side, so there was no need to hurry or rush.

However, looking from another perspective, it may have been better to confess to him early. I was already sure of my feelings towards him and was more than ready to spend the rest of my life with him if he reciprocates them. If I decide to dwindle, taking for granted that I had all the time in the world, he may end up with someone else. This worry was not caused by the fact that he was an Omega, but because he was a splendid and wonderful person.

Smart, beautiful, well-mannered, adult-like and mature… all the traits that he possessed made him a pleasant person. Of course, I am not saying that he was one without fault. If I had to name some things about him that was not considered positive, it would be the fact that he often kept opinion and certain matters to himself, such as his family and personal background, and also how he was too considerate of others.

However, those things are also part of who he is, and I have accepted that.

But to be honest, I was bit scared and worried, just like anyone else in my position would be.

Would I be able to get my feelings across to him properly?

How am I to set the mood?

What if I could not go through with this and miss my chance?

Would I accidentally do something that would make Sougo hate me?

How would our lives, and our relationship, change after this?

These were what I feared, much more than getting rejected and turned down by him.

But since I have made my decision, I would not be a man if I backed out before attempting anything at all. In addition, I did not want to have any regrets caused by my own cowardice.

At the very least, I have a plan.

I received a pair of free tickets for a movie that would soon hit the theatres. I was personally involved in the project, as a makeup assistant.

It was a horror film featuring zombies and the first project I had been involved in as part of my course of study. I had chosen it to observe how special effects make-up was done. In the end, I was too busy with doing the makeup for the cast who were playing humans to properly observe anything. However, it had been interesting and I had learnt a lot.

Amongst the people I know, there were few who were willing to watch a horror movie. Sougo's name was the only one which popped into my head, as he mentioned that he did enjoy horror as a genre. To be honest, I used to be scared of anything related to horror. However, ever since I started paying attention to the make-up done for the cast, I ended up ignoring the fact that it was scary and began using it as something to learn from.

When Sougo heard the title, he was overjoyed, as he was a fan of the composer for the film's soundtrack. We agreed to meet next week, as Sougo had an important research project that he needed to focus on.

As far as the plan went, the confession will come after the movie, before we go our separate ways.

If the weather report was accurate, there would have little chance of rain. It would be nice if it was a clear night with the full moon since it would make the place I wanted to bring him to look more amazing.

I would only know for sure when the time comes next week, but it would not be a problem if ideal my plan is not followed exactly.

What is more important is that I give it my all.

**\- to be continued -**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The weather is starting to kill my ability to focus... I can handle the heat but not the humidity...  
> _:(´ཀ`」 ∠):


	5. Chapter 3B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Written in Ryuu's POV**

"It has been a while since I watched something so satisfying! Everything was so amazing, from the soundtrack to the special effects to the layering of the plot!"

"I agree. I was on the set so I saw it, but the quality of the entire production was really something. But seeing it in the making and on-screen were two completely different things!"

We had watched the movie at a theatre at the mall located next to the station closest to where we both lived. His classes were cancelled that day, so he spent his day at the public library. I was involved in a project that was being filmed at a studio surprisingly nearby, so we met at the station.

The plan was to watch the movie before having dinner. What comes after this would be a surprise for Sougo.

At this moment, we are at a burger joint, discussing our opinions of the film over our meal.

It has been a while since I saw Sougo talk so passionately. The first time we did, I believe that it was when we were talking about spicy food and the different types of chilli peppers. To be honest, the way his eyes lit up as he began to chat excitedly was one of the reasons why I probably came to love him. It was very different... no, opposite of how he usually was and I found that quite charming.

Just looking at that expression of his actually made my heart pound faster.

Or could it be caused by nervousness instead?

After all, tonight's the night that I intend to confess my feelings to him.

In fact, I was so anxious that I could barely sleep the night before. That had made me slip up and make unusual mistakes throughout the day. Fortunately, none of them involved anything major that could not be rectified. I managed to keep myself together by noon, so I safely made it through the afternoon without any mishaps.

It took everything I had to hope to appear normal when I caught sight of him earlier this evening.

But for some reason, as we stood to clear our tables and leave the burger joint, I felt strangely calm. The anxiety and nervousness that I had felt the entire day felt like a complete lie.

Perhaps it was the fact that the weather was good and that everything had gone according to what I had planned... that everything was going well thus far that put me completely at ease.

"Speaking of which, Ousaka-san, in which direction do you stay?"

"The apartment I'm renting is at Gotenyama's first district, right next to the train tracks. it's about five minutes from the station. What about you, Tsunashi-san?"

"Oh! That means we live in the same neighbourhood."

"Is that so? I never noticed."

"Maybe it's because we usually take different paths? My place is much further in; several blocks away from the community centre. It's just a simple one-room apartment in a two-story complex and is fifteen minutes away from the station, but the rent is quite cheap compared to the other places I was looking at."

"I see."

"But if you have the time, would it be okay if I have you accompany me somewhere else first?"

He gave me a questioning look, one that expressed that he did not know what my intentions were. "Sure, I don't mind."

For a just a brief moment, I feared that he would not agree, and the fact that he did made me very relieved.

"Thank you."

There was a large park near where we stayed that was quite famous for both tourists and the locals. The park contained a shrine, a small zoo and aquarium and was also a place where street performers gathered. However, in this season, there is one particular thing that this park is known for.

"Wow..."

When we entered the park, we were greeted by the cherry trees which flowers were still in bloom. As if God had heard my prayer, the sky was clear, allowing the light of the full moon to shine down on them. Because of that, the colour of the petals looked very much different in the night than it did in the day.

I chose this place after this overhearing a conversation between customers at work. And I am glad I did, as I got to see something this wonderful with him.

"I'm surprised that something this amazing was only located so close by. But, to be honest, I'm more surprised that the cherry blossoms are still in bloom at this time of the month."

"They're going to scatter soon, I heard."

"Is that so... what a pity."

"This this your first time seeing the cherry blossoms at night?"

"Yes, it is. Despite how I've never failed to go flower-viewing each year, I have never done so at night. It's so beautiful."

Indeed, it was beautiful. There was no other word to describe it. However, its beauty paled in comparison to the person who was standing right beside me.

"Ousaka-san, I..." Without thinking, the words that I had intended to convey to him took shape. "There is something I want to tell you."

"Something that you want to tell me?"

"Yes. Something very important." We stood face to face, our gaze fixed on each other's eyes. That was the moment that I have been preparing for, and my heart was beating so fast that I felt it was going to leap out of my mouth. "Ousaka-san, I... for a long time, I have always thought of you fondly. And when I meant fond, I mean that I wike you. Please go out with me!"

Eh.

Wait a minute.

Did I just bite my tongue and mess up my words...?

"Wike...?"

"Like! I mean like!"

Now I have gone and ruined it, was the only thing thought that ran through my head. I could only hang my head low, squeeze my eyes shut and wait for his reply.

However, while I was waiting for his words, they did not come. Instead, I felt something warm being placed over my hands... did he place his own over mine?

"Tsunashi-san, please raise your head."

His voice was calm and gentle, filled with warmth.

It gave me the courage to look up at him, and when I did all I could see was his smiling face.

"Tsunashi-san, I'm really glad that you expressed your feelings to me and I appreciate the honesty." There was nothing but sincerity in his words, but I could feel that there was something else behind it. "But..."

"But?"

"Are you sure you are okay with someone like me?" He was serious, and that was reflected in his tone and expression as he lowered his hands from mine. "You should have realised by now that I have avoided talking some things about myself. I didn't intend or attempt to hide that fact, so it should have been rather obvious. Are you okay with that?"

To be honest, I did not know how to reply to his question.

But he was expecting an answer for me, one that expressed how I felt over what I thought was right. "If you would allow me to be honest regarding the matter..."

"Please, be my guest."

"To tell you the truth, I'm not okay with not knowing. I understand that there are circumstances that may not have allowed you to do so, but I am a man. Because of my earnest feelings towards you... because I am in love with you, there is a part of me that would not be satisfied until I learn everything I can about you. I want to accept you for who you are, every single aspect of who you are. But if learning the truth means having to hurt you, then I'm fine with not knowing. If anything, I would only hope that you would one day be able to trust me enough to confide in me."

"..."

Sougo said nothing as I spoke out what was on my mind.

Even now, I still do not know what exactly I was thinking when I replied to him then. But that was what I truly felt and I did not want to lie to him.

He remained silent for a while, deep in thought, before he smiled.

"Thank goodness…" Those words made me confused, but I did not have a chance to clarify what he had meant before he continued. "Tsunashi-san?"

"Y-Yes!"

For some reason, the way I reacted seemed to appear amusing to him, as he let out a soft chuckle.

"You don't have to be so nervous."

"Right. I'm sorry…"

"It's fine. It's not like I don't know how you feel." There was a sudden, but brief pause at that moment. I felt that Sougo still had something else to say, so I waited for him to do so. "I'll accept them... your feelings and your confession."

"Eh? You're saying..."

"If I have to put what I feel in words, I do think of you fondly as well." Until that moment, he was looking at me in the eye. However, as he said that, he looked away with his cheeks flushed. "I like you too, Tsunashi-san... in the romantic sense of the word. If you are fine with me, I'll be more than happy to go out with you."

"You're more than fine, Ousaka-san." A warm feeling wafted up in my chest, stirring up into something bigger with each passing second. "You're perfect. The only one for me. Please take care of me from now on."

I allowed myself to get carried away by the joy and atmosphere of the moment as I took a step forward to embrace him. I felt his body tense up for a second, perhaps due to the suddenness of my actions, before relaxing. He put his arms around me as well, returning my embrace.

"Same here. I'll be in your care as well."

It was, indeed, awkward, but that was how our relationship as a couple started out.

That evening, after we finally broke free from the embrace, I walked Sougo home. For the very first time, we walked hand-in-hand, saying nothing as we cherished the feeling of just having the other person by our side.

The peaceful moment that we shared then, as well as over the following weeks to come, had made us unaware of the trials that would soon test our relationship.

The moment I had confessed to him and he had accepted it, the gears of fate were finally clicked in place.

Slowly, they began to spin at a gradual pace that picked up so quickly that no one would be able to slow them down. And just like that, our relationship also escalated just as quickly, to the point that we had no choice but to be dragged along with it.

_"Chapter 3" end_

**\- to be continued -**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two are so sweet and fluffy I'm dying.


	6. Intermission: "transient wish"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Written in Sougo's POV**

The day I learnt that I was an Omega was the one when my entire world came crashing down.

I was born the only child of Ousaka Soushi, the head of the Ousaka clan and the CEO of the Five Star Company, one of Japan's most successful and prominent conglomerates.

My mother left my father's side when I was too young to even remember. No one in the mansion I grew up in dared to utter a word about the person who bore and gave birth to me. Not even a single photograph remained. The only thing I knew was that their marriage to my father was one that was arranged by their parents. It was a loveless one, one that was akin to a business transaction.

Father never took on a second wife. Being the leader of a proud Alpha that he is, he dedicated himself to his work and the future of his company, as well as his duties as the head of the clan. That included raising and grooming its only heir... me.

Even before I was born, he had already had my entire life planned out for me. My education and grooming began before I could walk or speak. 

In my early childhood, I presumed that it was normal to obey my father without question and to accomplish everything that he had set for me. Even at that young age, Father had never once praised me for my efforts. I only realised that something was wrong when I started school.

Sakuragaoka Private Academy was a choice school for many with similar upbringing such as myself. But even if we held the same status in society, I soon realised that I was different from everyone else. That I was nothing but a bird in a cage. I grew envious of my peers and began to feel uncomfortable with my upbringing, but I was still unable to go against my father.

My only solace was in my uncle, Ousaka Satoshi. He was branded a failure of the family and was outcasted, but he was a kind person with a gentle smile and touch. Spending time with him became my greatest joy and something I looked forward to every day. However, the time I was able to spend with him was short, as he passed away in my later years of elementary school. However, things were still bearable then, as my father had not changed the way he interacted with me.

It was only after I received that dreaded report that he did.

"An Omega." was all he said in regards to that report.

However, the discontent and disappointment were strikingly obvious in both his tone and gaze. It was as if he had rejected me, and all I had been to him for the twelve years of my life.

Even now, I could not blame him for doing so.

No one, not even myself, had expected this result. Because I was born as the heir to an Alpha family, people assumed that I would be one. They held expectations of me that reflected their presumptions of the person I should be… but not of who I really am.

But I was still a child then. What could I have done for myself?

"All you need to do is to listen to my instructions and follow them." That was what my father had told me the next morning when he summoned me to his office. "Everything else is irrelevant."

On his desk, which he later presented to me, was a collar.

Having learnt about the secondary sexes, I was well-aware about the purpose and necessity of that item. It was to protect me from any unnecessary or undesirable incidents from occurring… a form of insurance should the worst-case scenario any Omega could face occurs.

However, figuratively, it was a shackle. By putting it on, it meant that I was to be nothing but a tool to him, that he commanded absolute obedience. Like a doll, my wishes and desires are no longer things of importance to him. All I had to do was to keep silent and go along with the plans that he had set for me for the rest of my life, whatever they may be. 

Despite that, a part of me still believes that he was doing this to protect me, as any parent would their child.

For the rest of my schooling years, I continued to work hard and achieve the goals that my father had previously set for me. However, that caused many problems around me, especially since many of the students in the academy were Alphas. Being ranked under an Omega was the ultimate insult to them, and I was aware of the hatred they bear for me, but they were unable to lay a finger on me due to the fact that I was the child of the Ousaka clan head. Soiling me meant smearing dirt on the family, and they knew better than to get our parents involved.

However, I was still an Omega and suffered the one thing that they were known and perhaps despised for: their heats. Mine first came when I was fourteen, during winter break and lasted a week. 

Since then it would come regularly, once every thirty to thirty-five days. It prevented me from attending classes regularly, but it had little impact on my studies as I managed to catch up with my classmates. In addition, I had nothing to do other than study, so it was of little wonder how I managed to maintain my grades and the top academic spot of my cohort all the way until I graduated.

Naturally, I would be attending university after completing high school.

The question was, which.

Although my teachers had recommended me for T-University, a public university that was the top in Japan, it had been my father's plan for me to attend a private university, W-University instead. The reason he had provided to my homeroom teacher was that there was a better welfare system for students who were Omegas. In addition, he himself was an alumnus of the institute. 

However, that was only half of the reason why he had chosen that university.

The main reason, of course, was that he was personally acquaintances with several members of the Board of Trustees and the Dean of the school I was to enrol in. That meant that, while he allowed me some degree of freedom, I would still have to follow what he dictates.

Living by myself, unsurprisingly, was not seen as a problem. It was a matter of getting things done on my own, rather than to have someone to do it for me. I already knew how to look after myself at least in matters of housekeeping and cooking, so I turned down the suggestion of hiring a housekeeper. However, my father insisted that he chose the location and building where my apartment would be, which I allowed him to without complaint.

I adapted to my new living conditions quickly and before I knew it, it was my first day at the university. 

That was probably the exact day that my life changed drastically, more than the one when I learnt that I was an Omega.

My lecture that morning was supposed to begin at ten-thirty in that morning, but on a whim, I decided to leave home early. My intention probably had been to explore the campus to get familiarised with the area. However, I had forgotten that it was the morning rush hour. When I saw the number of people at the station, I immediately regretted my decision to do so.

I had forgotten to bring a novel to read as well, so I could only slip on my earphones and listen to music to keep myself occupied. 

That was when I noticed him.

He was standing at the opposite side of the same door, right at the front. I was two people's distance away from the door, but I could see his side profile clearly.

His skin was naturally tanned, but that was not the only thing that made him stand out from the crowd. He was tall… at least ten to fifteen centimetres taller than I was, towering over everyone else at the station. His hair, chocolate brown, complimented his skin tone. And while I was unable to see his entire face, it would not be an exaggeration to say that he was very handsome. But what had caught my attention was his golden eyes, which were filled with a gentle warmth as he glanced at something on his smartphone.

At that time, my heart certainly skipped a beat.

It was the second time I felt this way about another person. I was, no doubt, attracted to this handsome stranger standing a meter away from me. He reminded me of my first love, whom I had only met once as a child at a party but can only recall certain features of his face.

Since then, I would try to spot him when I take the train during the rush hour. Soon, I noticed that he was also watching me from afar, but I could not muster the courage to approach him. I presumed it was the same for him.

At that point in time, I certainly did not expect that we would ever get a chance to begin interacting with each other the way we did, much less become a couple.

However, while I felt bad for him, I kept quiet about my family and my background. In the past, people tried to get close to or curry favour with me simply because of my family, and I despise that. I hated how people saw me as just being 'the Ousaka family's Omega', rather than looking at me as a person. But it was not because I did not have trust in Ryuu-san that I chose not to tell him. 

Ryuu-san is a good person, from the bottom of his heart. Kind and gentle, honest and earnest. He was different from other people, other Alphas that I knew throughout my life. I learnt all of that from the time I had spent with him. But I was still afraid that a day would come when I would grow to doubt him. Strangely enough, I also knew that there will also be a day that I could tell him everything and nothing about us or our relationship would change for the worst.

Being with him made me feel comfortable, happy and most importantly, safe. I only knew him for less than a year, yet I felt like I would be the happiest person in the world if I could spend the rest of my life with him. 

Unfortunately, I know that it was merely a wish that could not become reality.

As long as I wear that collar, as long as I am still sitting in the palm of my father's hand, none of my wishes will ever come true. 

At the very least, I would be able to have the experience of being able to love someone from the bottom of my heart, and the precious memory of the time that we have spent together.

I know that it would be a terrible thing to do to Ryuu-san, who has become so dear to me, but I knew I had no choice. If he remains by my side for too long, he would never be able to be happy. He will never attain the happiness that he deserved. 

It was selfish of me to do things and think that way. I am well aware of that.

But it was all for the sake of seeing that fleeting dream, knowing that the minute I wake up there would only be a harsh reality waiting for me.

Yet little did I know, that dream was the start of a nightmare… one that occurred within the realm of reality.

**- Intermission: "transient wish" end -**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's going to be an official thing that updates will be on Monday, simply to give me something to look forward to starting the week.
> 
> Starting from here, the next few parts will all be told in Sougo's POV. I didn't intend to do so from the start, but I chose to go this way for a more in-depth coverage of the story's content. The progress from here on out is something akin to a Taiwanese melodrama serial (says me), although I won't know what I'd be covering each chapter until I sit down to work on it.


End file.
